Come Back
by JasutinxKera
Summary: My Kingdom Hearts II, yaoi, don't like don't read, pairings, AxR, CxL, DxZ, and Sx? for now.
1. Prolouge: How it Started

My first KH fanfic I'm practically redoing all of Kingdom Hearts II, with different pairings, I'm not going to swerve off the plot too much but it will be Yaoi and many parts of it will have different vantage points than in the game.

Paitings include but are not limited to:

Axel/Roxas (My main pairing where this whole story came from.)

Sora/?? (There has to be a reason why he's so desperate to find this person... Right?)

Kairi/Sora (Not real pairing only one sided, Kairi was just a crush that Sora once had.)

Demyx/Zexion (Most likely but I'm not sure yet.)

Cloud/Leon (Cause they're so cute together!)

If there are any other pairings that you want me to add (Cannot involve Axel, Roxas, or Sora) say it in a comment, cuz I really need some other Organization XIII couples. (?? will be revealed in later chapters.)

This is alo my first attempt at a yaoi fic so I hope that it goes well. And to think when I first started on this site I was disgusted by Yami and Yugi (YuGiOh) being paired together as a couple...

-

Disclaimer: I really wish that I owned, Axel, but alas, I do not...

-

Introduction: How it all started

-

Roxas stared- no make that glared at the person who even dared to challenge him. He twirled one of his keyblades in his hands preparing to attack the boy when suddenly they were surrounded by Heartless. Roxas almost growled in frustration as he bagan to attack the Heartless with ease alongside the boy with silver hair.

As soon as they were all destoryed the two boys immediately began attacking each other. Roxas quickly attacked the boy, and the boy was soon on the ground.

"Why do you have the Keyblade?" The boy demanded. Roxas started to wonder idley why the boy was wearing a blindfold.

"Shut up!" Roxas said as he struck a could-be-fatal blow but the boy blocked it then hit Roxas away from him. The boy got to his feet quickly and started to chant quickly.

"What are you doing?" Roxas demanded. The boy had his hands clasped together but his index fingers and thumbs were straight and pressed against each other.

The boy ignored him as black flames sprouted from the ground and started licking his legs, but the boy showed no pain. The flames suddenly engulfed his whole body and Roxas yelped jumping back from the sight. The flames soon dissapated but standing there was no longer the boy, but someone who looked famaliar to Roxas.

Roxas did not have time o figure out who this person was before he was knocked unconscious.

-

Riku was ashamed of himself, he had given in to the darkness, how was he going to face everyone now? He could not even imagine what _**he**_ would say. Riku stared at the body of Roxas on the ground, thinking. Then he knew that he had to do _something _so he picked up Roxas and carried him bridal style away from the area in which they had fought. Riku caught sight of himself in a shop window and gasped. He no longer looked like Riku, he had grayish silver hair instead of the pure silver that belonged to him. His eyes were now yellow instead of sea-green, and he noticed he no longer was wearing a thick, black, silk, ribbon as a blindfold. He almost dropped Roxas out of surprise but refrained from doing so. Riku's breathing became labored as he stared at the reflection, the world around him seemed to spin but the reflection stayed. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening! _Riku thought. Riku was now the mirror image of Ansem, the one who manipulated him, the one who was the root of all things evil, the one who tried to destroy _**him**_! Riku actually dropped Roxas when the last thought came. Riku then remembered that he had a job to do, he had to help _**him**_. Riku regained his senses and picked up Roxas again to do what he had come to the World That Never Was to do.

-

So how was that? Just so everyone knows, the words he and him that are itallic, bold, and underlined are not talking about Riku, or Roxas. Also, I have no idea how Riku regained the power of darkness, so I made something up. Also, Also, I made this chapter from pure memory so I may have gotten some things wrong. Also, Also, Also, if anyone knows what order the worlds they go to are in then please please tell me. Constuctive critisism is welcome. Also, Also, Also, Also, I know that this is short but the chapter will get much, much, much, much, longer than this. This is really just an introduction to my story.


	2. 1: Dusks

So after much battling with my keyboard (B.T.W. I ended up buying a new one) This chappie is done! Sorry if characters are a little OOC but that's how I like it and I am keeping it that way! Also I was looking at KH vids on youtube and I realized that Riku's eye are more blue than green, but since I'm too lazy to back and change it his eyes will be sea-green in this story. I couldn't help but add the dream part ;D

Also I'm not happy with my title so If any one has a better name then tell me please!

-

Disclaimer: No metter how much I Want to own Axel and Riku, I do not... :(

-

Chapter One: Dusks

-

_A Brunette boy lay on a beach, the sounds of waves crashing on the shore. The boy sat up and yawned widely, then slowly fell back to the ground when a girl with auburn hair entered his vision._

_"Whoa!" The boy said, sitting right back up. "Give me a break Kai-"_

Suddenly the picture changed as though it was a television with bad reception.

_A silver haired boy was running with the brunette._

_"Giving up already?" The silver haired boy asked as the brunette fell behind._

The picture changed again.

_The same two boys and the girl were watching a sunset._

_"If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up in this one?" The silver haired boy asked._

Change.

_The brunette was in a cave looking at a picture on the wall. Behind him a man stood in a black cloak._

_"This world hs been connected." The man said._

_"W-who's there?" The brunetted asked turning around._

_"Tied to the drakness..." The man said._

Change.

_The brunette boy and the girl with auburn hair were sitting on a dock watching the sun set._

_"Sora don't ever change." The girl said standing._

Change.

_The sky was dark and the boy with silver hair held his hand out to the brunette._

_"The door has opened." The silver haired boy said._

_"What?" The brunette asked running to the other boy, reaching to his hand._

Change.

_The brunette was standing in front of a giant black creature._

_"You understand nothing." The same voice from the cave said._

Change.

_The brunette and the girl were in the cave. The girl was standing by a type of door. The girl flew off the ground._

_"So..ra.." The girl said flying right through the boy and out of the cave._

Roxas sat up in his bed slowly.

"Another dream about him."

-

"Please, I really want this mission!" Axel said to Xemnas pleadingly.

"I know that you want it, but I can't let you jeapordize the mission just because you won't hurt him." Xemnas replied.

"Who says that I won't hurt him?" Axel demanded.

"I know you Axel! You wouldn't hurt him, even if it is part of your mission!"

"You know that I'm trustworthy! If you order me to I will try to hurt Roxas!" Axel then gestured around the room at the other organization members."None of them want to do the mission, are you going to do it yourself?"

"They will do the mission if I order them to! Right Demyx?" Xemnas asked.

"You want me to um... hurt Roxas if nessacary? No way! Roxas would kill me!" The man named Demyx said.

Xemnas sighed and shook his head.

"Your proving my point!" Axel said pointing at Xemnas.

"I still can't let you jeapordize this mission number eight!"

"Have'nt I completed all of my missions to your liking?" Axel asked.

"Yes," Xemnas said reluctantly.

"Haven't I always done what you told me to do?"

"Yes,"

"Then why not let me have this mission?"

"You know the reason, there is no way that you would hurt your ex!"

"We never broke up!"

"Which is more of a reason not to let you do this mission."

"Who is going to do it then?"

"Any one I want!"

"Who?"

Xemnas examined what was left of the Orginization and randomly picked one. "Umm... Xigbar."

"No way! Roxas would rip me to shreds, I'd rather wait a month or so, that way I'll be more ready." Xigbar said.

Xemnmas sighed. "Xaldin?"

"He's trying to turn Beast into a Heartless right now, remember?" Luxord said.

"Oh yeah... umm... Luxord?"

"No thanks, I like keeping all of my limbs."

"Saix?"

"Saix is not here right now, please leave a message and he'll get back to you whenever he feels like it." Saix said yawning.

"Shoot." Xemnas said while Axel grinned triumphantly.

"Fine you're on the mission but if he does not comply and you won't kill him, I will kill you." Xemnas said. "And him."

Axel whooped and thanked Xemnas fervently before going to get ready.

-

Axel opened a portal and stepped through it entering into Twilight Town. Of course this is the real one, he needed to get inside the virtual one, so he could save Roxas. Axel moved through the town trying to remember exactly what Xemnas said about finding the entrance to the Virtual Twilight Town. Axel remembered was something about a mansion and... then Axel got an idea. He summoned a bunch of Dusks.

"Bring me Roxas." Axel commanded. The Dusks moved creepily, but gracefully away from Axel so they could accomplish they're mission. Axel smirked, confident that he would see Roxas again very soon.

-

Beep, Beep, Beep.

Riku looked around for the source of the beeping sound and his ears told him that it was coming from Diz. Diz's watch-type-thing was glowing faintly red and emmitting a small beeping noise that, was not loud, but very annoying.

"Can you turn that off?" Riku asked in his deep voice that he was not quite accustomed to yet.

"They've gotten in!" Diz said ignoring Riku.

"Yeah okay, that's fine, just ignore me, I'm just here to look smexy." Riku said.

Diz ignored Riku again and brought a video up onto one of the screens he was sitting in front of. White creatures were dancing across the screen spiraling of in different directions.

"Only Dusks," Diz smirked. "If they're after Roxas, he can handle them."

"Are you sure that is the best path to take?"

"I think Roxas can handle them, no?" Diz finally turned his ears on as he watched a Dusk steal a photograph with Roxas in it.

"Whatever, but if the Orginization gets him, it's all your fault."

"I'm sure that I will be able to pin this on you somehow."

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm going to make sure they dont take him now."

"You will do nothing of the sort."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"Yeah that's a good reason." Riku said sarcastically.

"Roxas can do this by himself, after all... they're only Dusks." Diz watched the screen intently.

-

"They're gone! Our - are gone!" Pence put his hand to his throat. "Huh?"

"All our - gone?" Hayner demanded. Then he also put his hands to his throat.

"You can't say - why not?" Olette asked.

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right?" Pence said, "Our - are gone!"

"Stolen... And not just the - . The word - ! The stole it, too!" Roxas exclaimed.

"What kind of theif is that? Seifer could never have pulled that off."

"Yeah!"

"All right time for some recon!" Everyone started running out of the Usual Spot with Roxas in the back. Roxas suddenly started to stop and fall to the ground.

"Huh?"

-

"His heart is returning. Doubtless he'll awaken very soon." Diz said.

"How can you just change the subject like that?!" Riku demanded.

"Roxas can handle himself, besides, Dusks do not know the differrence," Diz watched the screen. "between Roxas and a photo." Dusks were stealing photographs left and right.

"How'd they get in anyway?"

"Dusks are lesser nobodies, if a higher nobady comands them to do something they do it, no matter the costs, I'm sure the Organization is behind this."

"So the only reason they were able to enter this world was because a higher nobody commanded them to."

"Precisely."

-

Axel stood on the very top of a building as Dusks continued to bring him... _photographs._

"Why are you bringing me photographs?" Axel said to no one as the Dusks twisted away.

Axel examined one in his hand, it had Roxas with some blond haired kid. Axel growled in jealousy and burned the photo right then and there. "Now where is the real thing?"

-

Was it good? did you like it? Tell me you liked it! Right... I had a little too much of my giant lollipop while writing this story. As you may or may not be able to tell I copied a little from the game... which if I didn't this fic would suck. I liked the dream part :D


End file.
